In a multi-phase cable, there may be two or more conductors that carry current of the same phase. In a connector for such a cable, the challenge is how to recombine the conductors of the same phase and terminate them to the appropriate phase connectors in a space- and weight-efficient method. One option for separating the phases is to, at the end of the multi-phase cable, separate the conductors into several bundles, one for each phase, and connect the conductors of each phase with, for example, a lug.